


Support in the Strangest Places

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the FB First Annual Smut-Off. It's M for a reason! Kevin Lynch finds support after his break-up with Garcia in a place he never expected.<br/>*TIED FOR SECOND PLACE WINNER*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support in the Strangest Places

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This was written for the First Annual Smut-Off Challenge over on Facebook. My chosen character was Erin Strauss and my assigned character was Kevin Lynch (for once I didn't pick the strange pairing!). My situation was Lynch looks for some support inside the BAU after Penelope leaves him. I played a little loose with the situation.

Erin Strauss strolled through the empty bullpen seemingly with purpose, though she really had none. She was avoiding going to home to an empty house and she swore if she read through one more report, she was going to burn the entire building to the ground. Stretching her legs seemed like a good idea at the time, but as she walked through the BAU, she found her blood pressure rising.

She hated these people. She hated the fact that she needed them even more. They made her look good, even as she did all she could to undermined them. She hated David Rossi with his smug arrogance that she was stupid for fall for once twenty years ago. She hated Jennifer Jareau for not appreciating that gorgeous Southern man that was her son's father that clearly had adored her. She hated Spencer Reid for not turning his back on his team after Prentiss returned from the "dead." She hated Emily Prentiss for making a fool of her. She hated Derek Morgan for the effortless adoration that he received around the office. She hated Penelope Garcia for her general quirkiness. And she hated Aaron Hotchner for, well, she wasn't exactly sure what she hated him for as it started so long, but she hated him most of all.

Strauss paused as she paused Garcia's office, hearing noises from within. Garcia, she knew, was with the rest of the team on their way back from Austin, Texas.

Curious, she opened the door, letting it hit the wall, and stood in the doorway with her hands folded in front of her. Sitting at Garcia's desk, typing away furiously on her computer, was Kevin Lynch. The last she had heard in the rumor mill, and Strauss made sure to always keep an ear in the rumor mill, Garcia and Lynch had broken up, which begged the question. What was he doing in her office?

Strauss cleared throat, startling Lynch, who nearly fell out of the chair. "Can I ask what you're doing in here, Mr. Lynch?"

"Ma'am, um, Chief Strauss, uh, sorry, I-" Lynch stumbled.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked again, her voice cool.

Lynch took a deep breath as he stood, trying to steady himself. "I was trying find some pictures that Penelope, uh, Technical Analyst Garcia has on her computer, ma'am."

Strauss took a step inside. "I assume these are pictures of a personal nature?"

"Yes, and she's holding them over my head; threatening to release them if I give her any grief, like I would do that," Lynch's voice trailed off as he realized he was rambling. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I'll get out of here right away."

She blocked his exit, finding this conversation more interesting than anything else she had going on. "I had heard that you and Garcia were no longer together. Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

Lynch dipped his head. "She caught me in a compromising position with Agent Anderson."

"Agent Anderson? Agent Anderson from this office?" Her eyes were lit with glee.

"Yes."

Strauss folded her arms. "So, does that mean that you're gay?"

Lynch looked up suddenly. "No! At least, I don't think so. I've never done anything like that before," he paused. "Well, except in college, but I was drunk. I am definitely attracted to women most of the time."

"Kevin, relax," she ordered. "I like to think sexuality is more fluid than society would have us believe. I've had my own dalliances with women."

"Re-really?"

Strauss nodded once. "I'm guessing it hasn't been easy for you around here. The BAU can be quite a force when they want to be."

Lynch half-shrugged. "I could use a friend right now, I guess. I seem to be a social piraya lately."

She took a step forward, pushing the door closed and licking her lips. Nothing got her hotter than a power play and this had the potential to become a good one if she played her cards right. Lynch wasn't quite the analyst that Garcia was, but he was still damn good and she could use him to dig up dirt on the BAU. Strauss put her hand on his shoulder and trailed it down his arm until it rested on his wrist.

"You know, I could be a very good friend, if you'd like."

"I," he swallowed hard, his heart pounding in his chest, "think I would like that, ma'am."

She stepped close enough that he could smell her expensive perfume. She smirked when his eyes grew wide. "Let's start by you calling me, Erin. When we're not on the clock, that is."

"Are we off the clock?" he asked, nervously.

Strauss raised her other hand to the top button of his yellow paisley shirt. She could feel her own nipples tightening, feeling his body heat. "Most definitely. So, tell me, Kevin, would you like to be really good friends?"

"Yes," he breathed out.

"Excellent." She leaned into, fitting her mouth over his and thrusting her tongue inside without waiting for permission. She was surprised to find he tasted sweet, like chocolate. Hesitantly, he returned her thrusts as his hands lay lightly on her hips. Strauss rolled her eyes. Clearly, she was going to have to take control of everything.

She broke the kiss and took a half step back. "Take off your shirt."

Kevin slowly began to unbutton his shirt, faltering halfway through when Strauss removed her white blouse to reveal a lacy cream bra. He stared at her. "You're beautiful."

Wordlessly, she helped him to undo the rest of the buttons and pushed the shirt to the floor. She stripped him of his undershirt next, tossing it over her shoulder. She ran her hands across his chest, finding some definition there. At least, more than she had expected to. Strauss scraped a nail over his nipple and smirked when he shivered. She ran her tongue lightly over one of his nipples, causing him to jump.

She raised her mouth to his once again, taking him harder this time. She bite and licked down his jaw before sucking on his earlobe. "Take off my bra, Kevin."

"Yes, ma'a- uh, Erin." Lynch moved his soft hands up her back, unclasping the bra.

He then dragged the straps down her arms and tossing it in the corner. He cupped her breasts, dragging his calloused thumbs across her nipples. She shuddered into his neck, releasing a small noise of approval.

Strauss placed her hands on either side of his face and ordered, "Suckle me."

Lynch nodded, eagerly. Breasts were his favorite part of the female anatomy and Strauss had a great pair, especially for a woman that had given birth three times. He let her guide him to her left breast, running his tongue teasingly in circles around the peak. When he finally pulled the nipple into his mouth, she cried out, rubbing up against him. After a few minutes, he turned his attention to her right breast, biting down hard enough that she knew she'd wear his mark for days.

When she started to become overwhelmed, she pushed him away, attacking his mouth. Stopping to catch her breath, she next demanded, "Take off your pants."

She removed her skirt while he dropped his pants and kicked them away.

Stepping to him, she wrapped one arm around his waist, plunging her hand below his boxers to grab his ass. Strauss used her other hand to pull his penis through the slot, stroking him gently. He was longer than she thought he would be, though his girth was not large. He would do, however.

Strauss could feel the tension vibrating throughout his body. "Touch me, Kevin."

Lynch dipped his fingers under her silk panties, searching through her folds until he found her nub. "Oh, God," he whispered. "You are so wet." He set about circling her clit and running his fingers through her curls.

She released him as pleasure filled her body to grab onto his shoulders, her nails digging into him. "Your fingers are amazing."

"It's all those hours of video gaming," he muttered against her temple. He entered her with one finger and then two, pumping in and out, occasionally rotating until the orgasm took and she screamed his name. Strauss slumped against him, her knees no longer able to support her as he withdrew his fingers. Lynch raised them to his mouth and slowly licked them clean.

"Sit down," she told him when she was able to speak. She pulled his boxers down as he moved to Garcia's chair. Shucking her panties, but keeping on her black high heels, she knelt down in front of him. She lapped up the salty drop of pre-cum on his head. She ran her tongue up and down his shaft while squeezing his balls. Strauss sucked just the tip of him, letting go with a pop when she felt him start to shake.

Men were putty in her hands with that simple move.

Standing up, she kissed him. His hands found their way to her breasts, kneading them. Strauss climbed onto his lap, teasing them both by running herself along him until they were both trembling with need. She lowered herself onto him, groaning as he filled her. She lifted herself up before impaling on him again. Soon, they were thrusting against each other in a frenzy desperation, tiny pleas falling from both their lips. Strauss felt her second orgasm building within her and began to add a roll her hip movement.

"Close," Lynch spit out. "So close."

She grabbed his thumb, bringing it where they were joined. She took one last deep breath before she was flying through time and space, calling for Lynch and several deities. He took one last look at her, then pulled her to him, releasing his seed deep within her.

They sat there, their bodies pressed together for several minutes while they tried to recover. Strauss placed several kisses along his neck. He smoothed his hands along her back, cradled her ass to keep her close.

"That was an unexpected end to my day," Lynch told her when she pulled away from him. He was feeling a bit more confidant than he was before.

"Mine, too," she admitted, standing. She leaned against the computer desk. "I think, however, that you and I are going to be wonderful friends, Kevin."

Lynch nodded, feeling a stirring in his staff that he shouldn't be, not after what they had just done. "I believe you may be correct, Erin."

"Well, Kevin, while we're making a mess in your ex's office anyway, what do say we do some damage to the desk?"

He was in front of her not ten seconds later.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Does anyone know what's wrong with Garcia?" Reid asked, walking into the conference room where the rest of the team was gathered. It was mid-morning the next day. Off their blank expressions, he continued, "I just walked past her office and she's throwing half of it out."

Hotch and Rossi glanced at each other before heading towards Garcia's office.

Rossi tossed a significant glare in Morgan's direction before passing through the door, silently ordering the younger agent to come along. Prentiss and JJ jumped up to follow, giggling slightly, leaving a bewildered Reid trailing behind.

"Ugh!" Garcia groaned, throwing a box into the hallway where it joined another box and a few other items. There were rubber gloves on her hands. "I cannot believe I have to deal with this."

"Deal with what, Garcia?" Hotch asked.

Garcia threw another piece of equipment out the door, causing them all to jump to the side. "This is my office. Mine. It is not the common room."

Morgan held his hands up. "Baby Girl, what are you going on about?"

"I know everyone thinks I'm paranoid about big brother, but that doesn't mean I don't have cameras in here," she went on, not noticing several team members stiffening. "They may not be hooked up to the rest of the building, but I have them. I have the right to know if someone's coming into my office and messing with my things!"

Morgan took a step towards her. "Okay. Did someone come into your office without your permission?"

Garcia paused briefly. "That She-Devil and- and that cowardly ex of mine!"

"You're not making any sense."

"You know," Garcia grabbed her chair from the room, stopping just outside the door, "at least when you," she pointed to Hotch and JJ, who were standing a few feet apart from each other, "and you," she pointed to Rossi and Prentiss next, "had sex in my office, you had the decency not to do it all over my stuff. You," she looked at Hotch, "covered my chair when you used it. Creative use of a chair, by the way, sir."

Hotch stood there with his eyes closed and his jaw clenched while JJ covered her face with her hands. Rossi looked amused as Prentiss looked petrified. Morgan managed to look both disgusted and intrigued. Reid stood back with his hands in his pocket, glad to not be involved in the mess.

"So, what you're saying," Morgan gathered, slowly, "is that Lynch had sex with someone in your office?"

"Not just someone! The Dragon Lady herself! Chief Strauss!" Garcia threw the chain into the hallway, wailing, "And on my chair!" Garcia nearly cracked a smile as everyone ran from the chair. "And all over half my stuff. If she knows what's good for her, she'll accept my requisition forms without complaint or I'll make sure that tape-"

"Okay! Okay!" Morgan told her, jumping in front of her and grabbing her upper arms. "These deviants will make sure you get anything you want. They'll even get you a new office if you request it."

Garcia smiled as Hotch, JJ, Rossi, and Prentiss each nodded. She visibly relaxed.

"Maybe."

"Okay, now, I'll help you get rid of whatever you want. Just... no more throwing."

"No more throwing," she agreed. "And no more sex in my office, any of you! The janitorial staff is running out of bleach."

Hotch, JJ, Rossi, and Prentiss mumbled their agreement and apologies, each staring at the floor in embarrassment. With Garcia's satisfied nod, they, and Reid, quickly scurried away. Morgan waited until he couldn't hear any voices before speaking again.

He ran his thumbs in circles over her arms. Gently, he pushed her back inside, kicking the door closed behind him. "Now, what do you say we eradicate all memories of anyone else in here?"

"Okay," she giggled as his mouth fit over hers. By the time they emerged a few hours later, she'd forgotten she was disgusted in the first place.

END


End file.
